


Does That Still Freak You Out?

by MelyndaR



Series: My Ingenious Family series [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double wedding and a daddy moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will consistently be on the shorter side, just so you know. Hopefully you all enjoy this anyway!

December 12, 2006

Chicago, Illinois

"So, Derek," Fran Morgan looked at her only son, sitting opposite her in her living room. "Do you have anyone serious?"

"No."

"What about Penelope Garcia?"

Derek shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'm not getting any younger, Derek. I want to meet my grandchildren before I die."

"Don't talk like that, Mama. You're going to live for a long time yet."

"But I still want to see you married, Derek."

"I know you do. The idea of being with someone forever though, it kind of freaks me out, Mama."

"Your dad and I started out as just friends. I think Penelope would be good for you."

"I know you do, and I do too. I just – I don't know."

"Promise me you'll think about it, Derek. I want to be there when you get married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A memorable scene for the true Reid fan...

October 28, 2008

Modesto, California

Spencer looked up from his notebook as JJ gasped. "He's kicking a lot today." She remarked, rubbing her baby bump as Garcia called it.

"In the third trimester there's an average of 30 fetal movements per hour. Babies kick to explore movement and strengthen muscle."

She looked over at him. "Have you ever actually felt a baby kick?" She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "You feel that?"

He did.

He frowned a little, asking, "Does that freak you out?"

"No, not at all. Why does it freak you out?"

Spencer removed his hand and went back to his notebook. "Very much so."

She laughed a little and rolled her eyes. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

November 12, 2008

Hebron, Texas

"So…" Josh said slowly, reining in his horse.

Caleb groaned inwardly as he brought his own mount to a stop beside his twin's. He knew why Josh had wanted to drag him out for this ride.

"Mia's due any day now, isn't she?" Joshua asked.

Caleb nodded, looking over the plain.

"Have you asked her yet?"

"Asked her what?"

"To marry you, of course."

"No."

"You'd better get to it."

"Did Mom and Dad put you up to this?" Caleb asked a little more sharply than he had intended to.

His twin shifted in the saddle. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I've talked to you about it. I'm not ready for marriage. The idea of living with Mia until I die… I'm not comfortable with it."

"What about your son, though, Cay, what about custody?"

"We'll stay together, Mia and I, for the boy, but I just can't commit like that to her. It's a freaky idea."

"Mia freaks you out?"

"Yeah, a little. She's blunt and controlling."

"So is every other woman in Texas!"

"Not true. Marissa's not."

"She's from Maine. That's kind of the other side of the nation."

They stayed silent for a minute before Josh sighed and turned his mount around, starting back towards the bed and breakfast where they had grown up.

"So marrying freaks you out, huh?"

"For right now, yes."

Josh shook his head. "One day…"


	4. Chapter 4

July 6, 2012

Quantico, Virginia

"Agent Esposito?"

Special Agent Dr. Leah Prentiss-Reid looked across at Agent Hotchner when he spoke her name. When he wanted to get her attention on a professional level he often said "Esposito" which was her penname.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can I talk to you in my office please?"

"Of course."

She did a quick mental run-through of her recent sins as she entered her surrogate father's office and came up empty on the Bureau side of things. She was clean, innocent of any and all charges. So what did he want?

"Why don't you take a seat?" He indicated the bench against a far wall and she took it. He sat on the table across from her. "Calm down, Leah, there's no trouble."

"Then why call me 'Esposito'?"

"Because you're probably not going to be happy with me."

"But you said no trouble."

"None unless you cause it. Anyway, the point is, the director, Agent Prentiss, Agent Reid, and I have been discussing your unique situation-"

"Two things:" Leah cut him off. "It's not a unique situation. There have been at least five cases of septuplets."

"Then it's a rare situation, Dr. Reid."

"Hey, that's who I am. And, have agents been talking or have parents and spouses?"

He smiled at her. "A little of both. The point is: we've all agreed that you need to start your maternity leave earlier than usual. So, wrap up any demanding things you have on your plate today. JJ and Agent Todd can tag-team and handle everything while you're gone."

"Wait, today is my last day?"

Hotch nodded.

"Da-ad!" She knew calling him that gave her a little sway and drawing it out to two syllables couldn't hurt besides.

No." If she wanted him to act like dad, he would. "It's all ready been decided."

"I won't to be by myself for who knows how long. Being alone in that big house gives me the spooks. It'll get me all freaked out."

"Too bad. You're dismissed."

She gave him an icy glare that she knew only her or her mother could get away with as she left. He only gave her the most irritating and rare smile back.


	5. Chapter 5

July 8, 2012

Alexandria, Virginia

"May I come in?" Sandy Jareau called out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, Mom." JJ answered.

Sandy opened the door a crack and peaked in before coming in all the way. She surveyed the women in the room. Emily, Leah, Jordan, Ashley, and Penelope and JJ. A very nervous Penelope and JJ.

"You'll be fine, you two." Sandy purred.

"They're almost ready, aren't they?" Penelope asked.

"Yes."

JJ bit her lip.

"Deep breaths." Sandy reminded.

JJ and Penelope both complied.

"So, JJ, Sandy asked, trying to calm the nervous brides. "Does this mean that the Pennsylvania petite is freaking out?"

"Yes!"

"You can stare down an armed psycho, yet your wedding has you this nervous?"

"So would un-subs, Mom."

Before anything else could be said, Elle slipped in. "They're ready for you guys."

JJ and Penelope looked at Sandy. "Breathe, girls. You'll be fine as soon as you two see your grooms up there watching you."

So saying Sandy hurried out.

"Along with over two hundred people!" JJ mumbled as the other women stepped out.

Jordan stopped in the doorway of the room. "How many people do you think you gave press conferences to? Come on all ready. That's the rest of your life waiting out there!"


	6. Chapter 6

July 15, 2012

_Ding dong!_

"Come in!" Spencer called out, too busy trying to find himself lunch to open the door.

Leah was in their bedroom sleeping.

"Hi." JJ greeted from the kitchen doorway. "Emily said that Leah was having a rough week, so I brought you guys a corn casserole."

Spencer backed away from the refrigerator. "You have great timing. Just set it on the island."

JJ complied as Leah came into the kitchen, looking exhausted. She'd really let herself slip since taking her leave, especially over the weekends when Declan and Sailor weren't there with her.

"Hi, JJ." She mumbled sleepily. "I must look awful." Leah ran a hand through her hair.

"All things considered, you look great." JJ assured her. "How have you been?"

Leah groaned. "I think our kids are holding wrestling matches in there."

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Metaphorically, yes." Leah smiled at her husband. "See, feel them."

"Where?" Spencer asked.

Leah laughed. "Anywhere."

Spencer's face lit up as he felt his children's movements.

"So, Spence?" JJ asked. "Do you remember telling me that a baby kicking before it was born freaked you out? Before Henry was born? Does it still freak you out?"

Spencer frowned a little. "Not really, not the same way. On a whole new level, though, yes."

JJ smiled. "I bet you can't wait for them to get out here."

Leah rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Amen!"

 


End file.
